


Secret Injury

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: Dave had bad experiences in the past, something his boyfriend is only somewhat aware of.





	Secret Injury

John always liked it a bit more rough in bed then most, Dave was fine with that. But John wanted to try something new in bed. John wanted to switch roles and see how it felt to be the one in control.

Dave was enjoying it. Facing his boyfriend as John drove his hips against his.

John was biting Dave’s lips, grabbing onto his wrists, treating Dave just like how he enjoyed it in bed.

John wanted to take it a step further.

John stuck Dave across the face, smacking him as John slammed into his hole. 

A sudden flash comes to Dave’s mind. An event. Just like this.

Dave whimpers out the safe word and John backs off.

“Are you okay? What is it? Was I too hard? Did I hurt you?” John asked as a hundred questions flood his mind.

Dave answers before John asks anymore, “I just don’t- don’t like to get slapped.”

“Okay.” John nodded. “Okay. We don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” John asked.

“No, let’s just finish.” Dave didn’t want to make things weird. He didn’t want to be the one to ruin the mood.

“How about instead... we cuddle?” John asked him. 

“Cuddle? Dude, weren’t you just moaning for me to fuck you faster. Now we’re at full stop.” Dave didn’t want things to end here all because of something that happened years ago.

“Sex isn’t fun unless you’re having a good time.” John replied. 

“It’s fine, Egbert.” Dave smirks as he says, “I always love breaking you ass in, why don’t I-“

“Dave. Just admit that you want a break.” John told his boyfriend. “Don’t push things for me.”

Dave took a moment, at least John honestly cared for his well-being. Dave isn’t going to put John through having sex with someone that’s a complete mess at the moment. John can fuck him when he’s only somewhat a mess.

“Okay. Fine. Egbert, you win.” Dave dropped it.

“Come here.” John pulled Dave in close. “Come here and let me tell you about this movie I saw the other day.”

“So you want to talk now?” Dave was sure he really did kill the mood.

“It was about the three school girls, all of them were forced by their teacher to give him an oral lesson.” John raises his eyebrows.

“Tell me all about it.” Dave smirked. He was glad they didn’t have to completely drop the mood for him.


End file.
